Finn Joins the SM?
by Clean writer
Summary: Master Hand gets a group of Smashers together to decide on some more fighters and Support staff. Finn and PB get an "VIP" invitation and decide to attend the event with however many more people. Will they both make the cut? Or will they be sent home? Rated T for the safety of the audience. (As usual, no suggestive themes, no course language)
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Finn & Bubblegum receive an Invitation from The Smash Mansion? Will they accept? If they do, will they make friends, enemies, or both? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or Adventure Time or Any other game/movie mentioned.  
**

* * *

 **Master Hand's POV:** "I have selected you 12 because I need your expertise as to who to invite to the SM for a chance to join. I have this list here. You 12 are champions, so you know about dedication, ethic, and potential. Your job is to select 12 fighters, and mainly, 6 support staff members. If you all want, I'll send them all an invited and have the 18 main members 'reserved'. You must all agree on the selected being potential fighters or staff before I send the invitation. Each of you can pick 2 fighters and 2 staff for the group to decide. Please, pick carefully. The list is on these tablets that we have thanks to our Samus. Now, our other member, Ike, would like to say a few words." I say to the group.  
"Going through the ranks of full-pledged mercenary to commander, and from commander to general, I stand a here as a hero. Just remember, we are looking for raw power and potential; not popularity or social status. Remember: these are guys and girls that we will be interacting with daily. I was not strong when I started out as a mercenary, but I had potential, and now I am a renowned hero in Tellius and a undefeated champion in the Men's tier. Look for dedication, loyalty, devotion, and willpower. Strength and other stats do matter, but don't base you decision solely on those stats. That is all I have to say other than, choose carefully." Ike says. The group consists of Samus, Ike, Marth, Lyn, Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, the Robins, Lucina, and Luigi. "Well, I've got some other business to attend to. Mario, I need you to come with me for a minute. Ike, you take control of the group. Mario has already seen the list. There should be some video insight about each character we are considering." I say and leave, Mario following me.

 **Ike's POV:** "Okay guys, and girls. Here is some video footage that was taken from outside sources. So we have Master Chief." (Video about the Chief) "Puss in Boots... Nightwing...Zatanna...Artemis...Adam...Finn. That's all we have of the video footage. We also have Stephen, Hector, Frederick... These are all that are on the list." Somewhere in the list I read the name Princess Bubblegum. Mario shows up after I cover all the video and photo. "Okay, since I covered all the characters, now it's time to pick the characters. Please choose carefully."

 **Neutral:** The smashers make their selection and they all present their decisions. They debate about certain characters. They all decided Finn had some real potential. Princess Bubblegum was unanimously voted for 1 of the 6 support staff. Master Chief was not selected for the top pick. The 12 characters are: Finn, Adam, Nightwing, Zatanna, Batgirl, Stephen, Mia, Hector, Soren, Mirel, Alice, and Will. Mist and Princess Bubblegum are among the 6 support characters. Everyone else on the list will receive an invitation. Mario types up the names selected and then sends it to Master Hand. When Master Hand receives the letter, he will send the invitations and the special ones. They will fit 30 players in for the competition.

 **Mario's POV:** "As second in command, I need you to pick someone to be the President of a committee that will make debates like this current one. The committee will consist of the 11 people we have deciding on the characters as well as you. I have all their names here. You will have some time make your decision. When you have made your decision, let me know who and we will have an assembly to present the committee and special offices like President, VP, Secretary, and Tech adviser." Master Hand said after he pulled me out of the meeting. I agreed and took some time and looked at the list. He also mentioned about adding more characters to this committee. A couple more days and I will have the full listing of the officers.

 **Unknown's POV:** _Is this the correct address?_ I look down at the odd invitation. _Yes, this is where it says. I wonder why I was invited here. At least Peebles is here with me. I feel much more comfortable with her by my side._ I am my adult self, same age as her. We are let in by a dude with a mustache and a red cap with a 'M' on it; red shirt and overalls. I look around and find a place with a big 'Reserved' banner in front of it. The invitation had instructions and it said that me and PB are to sit in the reserved category. "Name?" a similar guy asks with green apparel instead of red.  
"I'm Finn. This is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." I say.  
"Bonnibel, would you prefer a different name to be known by here at the Smash Mansion?" He asks.  
"Should I?" She asks.  
"It would be a good idea since you will be known as Bonnibel Bubblegum through out the Smash Mansion."  
"Well, how about Bonnie Marcy?'' PB asks.  
"That'll work great. You may have noted some changes when you traveled here, Bonnie, since you were 'Candy' and now 'Human' thanks to our top scientist in The Candy Kingdom, Bill Smith." I am surprised that he knew Bill. Me and Bonnie walk and sit down in two of the available seats.  
"Okay, now it looks like everyone's here."

* * *

 **There's chapter 1 in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first part of this chapter will be in the Point Of View of some of the Smashers. Check out my profile page to learn a little about what I will and won't write about.**

* * *

 **Mario's POV:** The New guys come in and I greet them each. Then Luigi checks them in. When Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Will, and Alice arrive, we will begin. "Okay, now it looks like everyone's here." I say after mentioned people arrived. "My names's Mario, this is my brother Luigi. This place is called the Smash Mansion as you all know. We will be going through a process of elimination until 4 of you are selected, 3 fighters and 1 support staff member; each person has an equal opportunity to be one of the 5. You will hear from our Champion, Ike. When he finishes, you will be taken by these girls to the right of me; they will show you around. Ike." I say.  
"Thank you. Before I begin, I will go over the rules of the Smash Mansion. For one thing, we are a 'clean' facility. There will be no absence language; or swearing for you low IQ pea-brains, no sexual contact of any kind; unless any of you are legally married and that must be done in private quarters; no smoking, drinking, or drugs; all weapons must be sheathed unless you are certified by the Smash Mansion's leader, Master Hand. The only exceptions are in when you are in a brawl match or in an real time emergency. You will know when it's a real emergency. Anybody caught breaking these rules will either be warned, sent to an correction council, or will be dismissed. It will depend on the severity of the rules. Now that we have covered the rules, let me tell you a little about myself. I'm Ike Gawain, mercenary then mercenary commander. I saved my homeland and continent from turmoil to say the least. As Mario said, I am the champion in the Men's tier. Work hard. Now these women will show you around." Ike says. The contestants all stand up and walk over to the tour guides.

 **Zelda's POV:** Once Ike finishes his speech the contestants all walk over by us. We all split into pairs: safety precautions. I am with Samus. Because of her attractive body, Ike is also with us to keep her safe. Within our group is Finn, Bonnie, Will, and Alice. We give them all a tour of the SM. After we hit all the important parts, we show them to where they will be staying. Boys and girls will be separate quarters unless they are married. After that we take them to the front door where they will be receiving their keys. Then me, Samus, and Ike went to go find Link. He was training with Toon Link. It was so cute watching Toon fight. They finish, Toon Link goes to find some of his friends; the 4 of us go to the cafeteria. "That was interesting, I caught a few guys staring at Samus and Drooling. Fortunately, a weak magic blast from Ragnell whipped them into shape." Ike says.  
"Reminds me about Brawl's newcomers. When Samus took her Power Suit off, for the first time in open, Captain Falcon, Snake, and a bunch of others couldn't keep their eyes off her."

 **Flash Back:** Master Hand and a few others all came together to plan a new "era", or wave of fighters. Roy, Pika and Mewtwo moved out. Dr. Mario was put in as Head Doctor. The name of the secret project was codename: Brawl. When the project was ready to be premiered, it was known as Brawl. It introduced the Smash Ball.

* * *

The newcomers come and now are being given a tour. Zelda and Samus were assigned together; Ike was among the group. Almost all of the guys in the group are staring at Samus. Ike notices this and her annoyance about it, so he uses a weak blast from Ragnell to set them straight. Samus shows an amused expression through out the tour. They finish the tour and then the girls go and rest. Ike walks up and asks, "Is everything alright?" Samus signals to Zelda that she will answer.  
"Yes, thank you for relieving my annoyance." She says. Ike shows no emotion as he replies,  
"You can't change stupidity or lust." He then walks away. "He's so handsome. What are the chances he has someone special back at his homeland?" Samus asks, seemingly out of character.

 **End Flash Back:** "The only difference is that the Brawl wave we had one competition and the ones who won were officially Newcomers. This year we have another smaller wave." Link says. He is correct. We didn't have any more come in after Wave Brawl. Ike is a fierce warrior. "Time to go, we need to set up the competitions before tomorrow." Ike says, bringing us all back to reality. We all get up and follow Ike. _Why did Samus ask that question? After she asked it, she went back to her normal character. Does she like him?_ I think, as I walk to prepare the competition.

* * *

 **So, This has happened before? Up next will be Chapter 3- Competition.**


	3. Competition 1

**Chapter 3- Competition 1, Will romances be made? In this chapter we will hear more from Will, Alice, Finn, and PB (Known as Bonnie) as the competition begins. I don't own Adv. Time or Smash Bros.**

* * *

 **Ike's POV:** "Today is the first day of the competitions. We will have Physical, Mental and Emotional challenges for you to work through. A ideal fighter is strong, agile, quick, timing calculations, anticipating, won't let feelings dictate how you fight. We will be looking for the ones who can adapt the fastest. You will all be put into 3 groups. You will all be tested in all three categories. The results will come to us in another room. We will be monitoring your progress. You V.I.P. contestants will be separate from all three groups. Samus will divide you up into your groups. Stay with your group until told to do so. Oh, and you will see some smashers as obstacles. It is your job to get past them." I say to the contestants. I take the V.I.P. units to a separate room while Samus divides the others up. The V.I.P. contestants are in a different arena. They have the same challenges except there will be different smashers. The support staff contestants are competing later. After Samus divides them up, she will leave and they will be told where to go and when to start. She joins me in the monitor room where we watch them use their current skills and adapt to set circumstances. We start them out on easy and weed out the ones who don't do well.

 **Finn's POV:** We are in a separate arena. We get to choose which challenge we will start at first. We decided that we will start at physical portion. We all separate. A 'Red alloy' shows up and throws a wimpy punch. I attack and he is defeated. I continue on and found another obstacle. Thinking logically, I adjust my form so I can slip past it. I am then greeted by an fast 'yellow alloy' I use my mind and dodge his attacks. I then attack and he is defeated. Then I am supposed to attack a 'green alloy' which just stood there. It is a little tougher to defeat the the other two alloys. I defeat him by changing my technique and using 80% power. I them am greeted by all of them combined into a gigantic alloy known as 'Multi-Alloy' It takes a while longer than my previous encounter. I defeat him and I continue on the road. I see the "Finish" banner up ahead." Then Little Mac falls from above right in front of me. I use everything I learned from my other attackers to defeat him. I cross the "Finish" banner. Then another person shows up. Finally, we all are here and we proceed to the Mental portion.

 **Will's POV:** We enter into the mental portion. Once again, we all go to our coordinated places and we are isolated. I run through. I come across a 'bomb' I quickly defuse it and proceed. I come across a set of laser beams. Thinking through, I grab a mirror and I fry the laser's source. I then come across a seemingly complicated puzzle. I arranged the pieces until I realized what the pattern was. I then continue. I come across a blue alloy, he attacks repeatedly and I wait until I have a clear shot and I attack. He is defeated. I then come upon a maze. I look for a pattern, I set out on a path. I continue looking for a small heart shape on the walls. I finally find the exit and see the Finish banner. I meet Sonic. He uses his speed to his advantage. Using my sword, I wait for him to decide to come closer to me. I set up, waiting for him to be in my range, and I attack. He is defeated I cross the finish line. Alice and Finn arrive moments after me. Then we all walk to the last stage: the emotional one.

 **Alice's POV:** We enter into the last stage, the Emotional one. This one will be the hardest one for me. Ike said an ideal fighter won't let his/her feelings dictate how he/she fights. I really hope I can do it. We all separate. I encounter a Green Alloy. An electronic voice coming from it started taunting me; claiming that I couldn't defeat him. I started getting angry. I then realized that in order to defeat him, I need to concentrate. I concentrate on stabbing the voice box. I stab it and then pull up. It is defeated. I encountered a red alloy who in a male voice said that he was in love with me. I don't fall for it again, since I know that it is all set up to try and throw me off. I can see the finish line. I got about 5 feet (2 meters) to the finish line then a wall blocked the way. We all were there and instructions came and said that we were to fight each other to remove the wall. They also assigned us partners. I was Paired with Will. _Oh great. I was able to defeat the alloy. But this is Will. My crush._ I think. We all get with our assigned partner and we space ourselves far enough away. Then a voice said, "Ready...Go!" I try to focus, but I can't. When I realize that I must, I force myself to focus on the task at hand. the wall is removed and we all cross the finish line.

 **Samus' POV:** "All teams have completed. Shall I send to all clear?" I ask Ike. He nods. I send out the all clear and they all clear the area. We will post who has been eliminated after lunch. We call all participants for the support staff position. We will run them through most of the things they will need to do. We give them their instructions and we watch them. We give them the all clear then we also go to lunch. Each of us involved with the competitions grab our lunches then we go into a conference room. We look at base stats, completed times, and what we are calling the 'adaption factor'. All V.I.P. contestants made it. Master Chief is kicked off. A few others are also eliminated. We post the results and we prepare for tomorrow's round which is harder than today's.

 **Bonnie's POV:** We officially are done for the day. I grab my lunch and sit next to Finny. I start to reflect on what happened prior to coming here.  
 **Flashback:** I was walking over to the tree house. Finn called and said he had some wonderful news. I went in and Finn opened his letter. It said he was invited to a place called the Smash Mansion to compete for a spot. I had mixed emotions about this, he was the protector of the Land of OOO. I walk back to the palace and I look in the mail box. I got a letter from Bill, who was the scientist that made Finn 18. He said that he had a machine that could turn me into a human. I was guessing there was a catch, but I went over anyway. He put me in his machine. My skin changed from pink to Caucasian. My Pink hair remained pink, but it was real hair, not bubblegum. I had it trimmed so it was shorter and more comfortable. He then game me this invitation that was addressed to me. It was also to the Smash Mansion to compete for a spot as support staff.  
 **End Flashback:** I still don't know why Finn wanted to become an adult. I push that thought aside. He also went through a transformation. He became more muscular, he cut his hair and no longer wears his hat. He looks so dreamy now. I still am wondering why I have these feelings for him. I started having feelings for him when he first saved me. Me being a Princess and 5 years older than him, had to hide how I felt because it wasn't right; or the right time.


	4. Competition 2 through the end?

**Chapter 4, Round 2 through the ending. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with work and Golf. This chapter will focus on the remaining contestants and the drama that is caused by these challenges. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB and/or Adv. Time.**

* * *

 **Ike's POV:** We have eliminated nearly 10 of the total contestants, half of them due to violation to the rules. I wonder why the stupidity factor lingers in some of these contestants. I spoke real bluntly about the rules. I don't understand these idiots. We should be through within rounds 4 and 5. Peach thinks we all need to take a break and go on a 'date' something I dread extremely. I hate dating, all you do is activities, and sometimes when it's not your turn, you just sit/stand and veg. I am a productive guy. I have been able to learn the new technologies, despite the fact that I still love my homeland and our ways. It's about time to set up the simulation. We are bumping it up to a level 4 training classification system made by the Smash Bros Administration. We started them out on a Level 1-2 hybrid. There are 10 levels in this system. Level 10 being the one that is used to apply to the High Ranking Champion Competitions. We all decided that a level 6 would be the bench mark. Then if we have a more than 4, we will increase the levels until there is only 4. Then those 4 will become the new smashers. "Before we start round 2, would all the remaining contestants, and all the smashers report to the auditorium." the announcement came. I wonder what's going on, we are just about set up in the control room. We finish up any critical processes then we leave and head down to the auditorium.  
 **At the Auditorium:** "Thank you all for coming, we have some important business we need to attend to. First we need Samus, Ike, Marth, Lyn, Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, the Robins, Lucina, Luigi, Little Mac, Palutena, and Shulk to come up on the stage. We will have a group to operate along with me and if I am gone on business, or vacation. As the Presidents: we have Mario and Ike; VPs: Marth and Lucina; Secretary: Zelda; Training advisers: Link, Ike, Little Mac; Councilor: Peach, Tech adviser: Samus. We will also have an committee that will make decisions along with those mentioned. All these people who are on the stage are the start of our committee. We are also going to start having different groups: If you want to start one, you can talk to me, one of the Presidents or one of the VPs and we will debate about it and notify you when we have come to a decision. Now, you are all excused. You contestants, I have been informed that 'Round 2' will begin in a few minutes." Master Hand said. Me and the other crew that were working on the challenge went back and finished setting up the simulation. We start them again the same way as we did in the first round.

 **Alice's POV:** It's time to go through this again, this time, we went through the Mental Portion. Unlike last time, there was some physical aspect thrown into it. We are all separated like before. We all completed the stage and went through the Emotional portion. I grown to myself knowing that this is the weakest part of my character. This time they tied a lot more physical characteristics into this portion. I think I understand the system, they want to get rid of the weak willed so they don't have to deal with those problems. So I am able to endure these problems. And this time, we all had to attack the villains, who continually taunted me, it seemed impossible to attack them, then out of the blue, I saw William run and attack this brute, but he was unsuccessful as the brute used a dark magic blast to defeat him. I was angered and I about got defeated, I then understood that I had to calculate when and where to strike. I timed it perfect and I stabbed him from behind, I find the door and I see Will. Then I remember seeing him vanishing into thin air after he was defeated, which meant it was a holographic projection. However, I was blinded by pain, anger, and hatred toward that brute. We then proceed to the Physical portion, which had parts of the other two. We finished and I wanted to cry, I decided I better talk to Peach since she's a female and the new councilor.  
"What brings you here Alice?" she asks, I sigh and start telling her of the pain I am feeling because I can't control my emotions and about my romantic interests. After I tell her all of this she says, "I keep saying we need to take a few day break, but Ike, Samus, and a few others disagree saying that we can't take a break. Does he know?" she asks, I respond with a no, then she told me to tell him when we had a spare minute. Results are posted, 5 more were eliminated. I am not among those, neither is Will.

 **Peach's POV:** "Ike, we really need to take a few days break, some of the contestants have come to me talking about their emotional struggles; I know that some of them will break under the stress. Why can't you see that?" I say to Ike, his serious face revealing nothing to his response, then he takes a breath and says,  
"We can't spare any time. If needs be, we will go to 2 challenges a day or we go into the night; we have to be done with this in time for the opening round of the big tourney. We should be done in a few days. We have already weeded out 15 weak-willed knuckleheads, Once we are down to 4, we will officially be done." I don't understand why we can't take a few days break, the blasted tourney can be moved. I just don't understand it. If Ike ever got a girlfriend, he would be the exact same, nothing would change. I give up and I decide that some herbal tea will help me relax.

 **(Next Day) Finn's POV:** We are about to go through another round, which could possibly be the last, depending on how many are eliminated. This time they are doing something special, We can choose a partner from the V.I.P. list. Alice chooses William; I was given the choice to partner with Ike, the ultimate champion. They also are broadcasting this live to the smashers/ contestants. Unlike the other times, this is a all-in-one event. They have it scrambled so we have to expect everything like we will if we make it into Smash. Ike doesn't do much, since he's not a contestant. Then at the final stage, Ike leaves so he can do something else. Me, Alice, and William are the first three, so we go first. I am challenged with Crazy Hand. He starts to attack, I dodge his beams and other variety of attacks, I also counter and attack along the way. Calculating his moves, I estimate when he will be vulnerable, I wait and finally a weak spot is open, I use all my might to attack that area, and he is defeated. Then I meet the other three and Ike comes over and says, "You guys can go; and just so you know, Finn was with Crazy Hand; Alice was with Master Hand; and William was with me. Results will be posted in the morning, you three may also want to talk to some of the smashers and the other contestants. Oh, and we also may do an interview with you 3 plus Bonnie." Ike then walked into the control room. I guess somebody switched him out on the ending battle so he could go into the control room and work things on that end. As we walk through the smashers, they all cheer and congratulate us as we walk through, I look for Bonnie through the crowd, I see her, she comes up to me and says, "That was amazing! There is no way that you are going to be eliminated!" She says all excited. I blush slightly and reply,  
"Thank you, I'm going to go into my quarters and reflect a little bit, then I'll come watch you." She nods and I leave and go to my quarters.  
 _Man, I hope that is the last one, this would be the 4th round we have had. I don't really want to go through another, I have grown tired. I know some of the contestants couldn't go any more rounds and still function. 15 weak-willed contestants have been eliminated. 3 of the regular contestants were eliminated, 2 of the VIP contestants left, leaving only 10 contestants left for the fighters, if 7 miraculously get eliminated, then we will be done. Bonnie looked so beautiful. Wait? Why did I just think that?_ I think as I contemplate the possibilities of being eliminated. Why did I think that? I do admit that I have felt something from time to time; I have just pushed it away. It's about time for the supporters to start, I go and find a spot to watch. Samus sees me and comes over to sit next to me. "What's on your mind? You seem to be trying to sort out your feelings." I start telling her about how I was feeling. After explaining everything to her she smiles slightly and says, "I know how you feel, I have the same problems; having outburst of feelings and trying to brush them off. Here's some helpful advice: listen to your heart, but also use your gut to know when the time is right, I am going to act soon." She then left and I had a new-found idea of what I was going to do. However, the time is not right. I am not yet prepared to act. So I watch as Peebles goes through the challenges she is faced with. It looked more calming than the fighting we were put through.

 **(Sometime after the other challenge ended):** Me, Will, and Alice were shown our fighting tapes in privacy. I bet the object was for us to reflect and see some of our flaws to correct if we were the chosen ones. Each of us was left with specific instructions to watch, reflect, evaluate, then to head down to the stages. I finish with the first part, now to go to the stage. We all meet about at the same time. Then, Ike, Samus, Peach, and Zelda arrive. They explain to us that we were going to be interviewed. Apparently, we were all split. I was with Ike for the first portion, then Peach, and finally Zelda. Samus was working with other crew on cameras. Then then they had all three of us together for a broadcast that would be to all the smashers. They ask us a few questions and we answer them. Finally, when we are done, we can officially have time to reflect and kill time until the morning, when results will be posted.  
I finally built up enough courage to tell my angel how I feel about her. "Bonnie, there is a confession I have to make." I start out with. She doesn't truly know what it's about but tells me to continue. "Well, I...um...I guess there's no beating around the bush. I love you." I started blushing like mad. I fully expected that she would reject me. I am wrong, as she walks closer to me, closes the gap between our heads, and softly, lightly kisses me. I am completely fine with being wrong. She explains that she has loved me for a long time too, but could never really express it because of her royal obligations.

 **Will's POV:** Well, this is possibly the last match we will have to do for these tests. I can't comprehend why Alice choose me. It doesn't really matter now, but it still lingers with me still. I know that some of the contestants wanted to take a break. Heck, even some of the smashers wanted us to take a break; namely Peach. I don't understand these women. I doubt any man will be able to. They are so beautiful, yet so hard to understand sometimes. I overheard some female smashers talk about guys, they were all looking at me, so I did something great to get them quit their talking so I could concentrate on training (They were in the practice room). I used a move similar to Ike's Aether move. Then I used something like Eruption, but with a fairly loud bang. It scared them off. And I was finally able to train. But that was a few days ago. Like other great men, I am starting to feel things like emotions towards a certain young fighter. I can't think of why a big strong man who doesn't have hardly any emotions would start to develop some for a lady. Anyway I finally confess my new found feelings and she lightly kisses me and tells me of her youth when she had a "schoolgirl" crush on me despite the fact that we were about the same age. She also told me that her friends tried to figure out if I liked her back. I however, being the blunt and strong guy, revealed nothing to the matter, because nothing was the answer.

* * *

 **2 couples down, one more to go. Sorry for the length of it. The next chapter will be the results. Will there be a Round 5?**


	5. ResultsLife

**Chapter 5: The results/beginning life in Smash. Only 4 of the contestants will stay at the Smash Mansion. Who will they be? Will he/she like the Smasher's Life? Will Ike and Samus fall in love? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, Adv. Time or any other affiliated media franchise.**

* * *

 **Ike's POV:** Today is the day we reveal who will stay. This choice wasn't made by us, it was made by a computer program that eliminated the contestants by the gathered stats and came up with four total names that are concealed until we open them. The envelopes contain the results, and on the outside, it contains a little detail about the name in the envelope. Master Hand calls everyone to the auditorium, and all the officers are at the front in his/her respected seat. Mario, and Master Hand had asked me to reveal the 4 Newcomers we were about to have. "Hello everyone. It's a great day today. I have been asked by Master Hand and Mario , to reveal who our Newcomers will be. Before I start, however, all those who are not selected, you may stay here for tonight. Okay, we will start off with our new support staff member. He/She is interested in Science. This person is Royalty. This person is a girl. Our support member is...," I open the envelope, "Princess Bonnie. Bonnie, would you please come up to the stage. We have a seat here for you."  
"Okay, now that we have that one out of the way, let's get our three smashers up here. By the way, These are in no specific order. Our first Smasher is a swordsman, He is well built. He has some 'Good looking hair' our New Smasher is... William Robert. No wonder the computer used that as the hint. We have similar hair. Get up her Robert." He sits in smasher number one's spot. "Our second Smasher is a girl, She has long blonde hair, She is a multi-wielding fighter. Our second smasher is...Alice. Would you come up here?" She sits in the smasher number two spot. It looks like Bonnie is real hopeful that her friend is number 3. "Our third Smasher is a guy, He is a swordsman, he has blonde hair. Our third Smasher is...Finn Mertens. Would you come up to the stage, and take your spot by Bonnie." He walks up and sits by her. "That is all of our new members; they will each speak briefly to you, but there are a few other matters of business before we will have them speak. Mario will speak to you now." I walk away and go back into my seat, after which he says, "What a great group we are receiving; the rest of you contestants may now leave the auditorium unless you wish to stay. Now Smashers, before the big announcement, let us take a moment to thank this group of smashers that are behind me for working tirelessly to set up this whole process and finish the challenging course in time for this announcement." After a few claps and whistles, Mario continues, "It is my pleasure to announce that after 2 weeks, we will be holding the tourney we have all been waiting for. After the first week, signups will be open. We would like to give the new smashers a while to settle in and these smashers behind me a while to rest for the tournament. Now, let us hear from our newest members. First we will have Bonnie, followed by Finn, then we will hear from Alice and William respectfully." Then Mario steps down and sits in his chair.

 **Neutral:** The attractive Bonnie steps to the podium and says, "Hello, it's so great to still be here. I am the Princess of a kingdom in the Land of Ooo." There were some cat calls coming from the audience as she spoke. "I am going to be a medical assistant and a scientist here at the SM. I don't believe I have anything else to say." She steps down and Finn goes up. "To those of you who were whistling at Bonnie, I am her boyfriend, so be prepared. On a serious note, I am Finn Mertens, I learned the tricks of the sword from myself and a few mentors I have had through the years; I can't wait to prove my strength in the battlefield. I will not go easy on anyone." Finn then steps down and Alice takes the stand, "Hello, my name's Alice, I wield swords, knives, axes, and Bow and Arrows. I will use most of these weapons in a battle. And like Finn said, I will not go easy on anyone." She then steps down and Will takes the stand, "My name's William Robert, I am a swordsman, Many would think that Ike cloned himself and changed a few details, that's not the case. Me and Ike will have about the same stats so we will never be versing each other unless it is a 'For fun match'. Like the other two have said, I will not hold back. So, in the famous words of my friend, 'Prepare Yourself.' Thank you." Will then steps down and heads back to his seat. Ike gets up and steps up the podium,  
"Wow, William, I never thought I was that much of an inspiration. So yeah, Me, Will, and Finn will never be versing each other. Except where a win or loss doesn't go on the record. Our tech adviser, Samus, has a few words to say, then if nothing else needs to be said, you are all excused. Samus." Ike steps down and allows Samus to stand at the podium, "I'm glad that these four are our new members. We really put in a lot of time; one of us, hardly slept. Anyway, I am excited to prove myself in this tournament, Me, Alice, Lucina, and Robin will not be versing each other either. We, as the head, all are excited for another great tourney. I can't remember what else I was going to say." She then steps down, and everyone leaves. Ike walks over to the 4 members and says, "Welcome to the Smash League. Myself, Samus, Peach, Zelda, Link, and a few others would like to help get your stuff moved to your permanent quarters. You will be able to visit your homelands, when you are not in a match. Now, let's go to lunch." Ike said. And we all went to lunch.

 **Samus' POV:** It is great to see 2 more couples in the SM. I am slightly jealous that the other 2 had it come so easy; it will not be nearly as easy for me. Ike is a blunt, nearly loveless human being; which shocks me seeing as how William is so much like Ike and yet, he now has a "Girlfriend". My biggest fear is that my "love" is "unrequited love". Peach is extremely confident that this is the case, and is trying to set me up with some other guys. However, Zelda has and will continue to encourage me until I muster up enough courage to tell this muscular hunk how I feel about him. "Don't worry Samus, I am just as nervous as you are. I am going to talk to Link next week and confess how I feel about him." I am certain he has feelings for me, but I don't know for sure." I was taken aback, I was certain that Link knew about Zelda's feelings toward him. I guess I haven't been focusing too well. But anyway, Zelda continues to encourage me and I am certain now I can confront Ike. I mean, either remain in darkness or get my answer, either good or bad. I will do it tomorrow.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, I've been busy and I trying to think about ideas. Keep reading!**


	6. Confession LastChapter?

**Chapter 6, the confession. Sorry for the delay. Will Samus really confront Ike? Will Ike return her feelings? Will this be the final chapter? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, Adv. Time, or any games affiliated.**

* * *

 **Samus' POV:** Today I am going to confess my feelings towards Ike. I am really nervous and scared. I hope he will return my feelings. I talk to Daisy, Zelda, Bonnie, and Alice. They all give me words of encouragement. I am now ready to talk to Ike. I spot him in the training room. He is doing an 30 min. brawl with the alloys. I watch him closely. He uses a cluster of moves to defeat the enemies. I watch in amazement as to how he can continue on without showing any signs of tiring. He has 5 more minutes. He has miraculously at 342 kills. I bet he will reach 400 as I see how swift he moves. I also bet with training he will break this record. 360...375...386...399... Just as he defeated the 400th alloy, the buzzer went off. He leaves the stage and heads over to the training simulation controls. From there I bet he will come to where I am at, the actual training room. I am really nervous right now. _What if he doesn't return my feelings? What if he has feelings for someone else? What if-._ I push these thoughts of uncertainty aside, I get ready to confess my feelings to Ike. _Ike, I've something to confess, I have feelings towards you._ I think I'll use that line. He comes over my way. I'm messing with my hair and clothes, trying to make them perfect. "Samus." He says, acknowledging me. He was about to leave, but I stop him by saying, "Ike, wait. I have to confess something." I then lead him into a place where we won't be disturbed, and I say, "Ike, I-i am in l-love w-with y-you." I stammer out, feeling really nervous. I prepare myself for rejection, but to my surprise, He kisses me softly on the lips. "Samus, I have feelings for you too." He says after the kiss. We walk around hand in hand. First we need to show Peach. I can't wait to see her face when she sees she was wrong. I start smiling just picturing her facial expression. We go separate ways so Peach, Zelda, Alice, Bonnie, and Daisy are the first ones to know. I walk by Zelda who is flirting with Link. She sees my signal and says bye to Link and heads for our dorm. I walk around looking at trophies. Then I go to the dorm. Me and Ike meet up just before we walk in, hand in hand. We then walk in and Peach is shocked, her facial expression exactly as I had envisioned it. "I knew you two would become a couple." Zelda said with excitement, Alice and Bonnie were there too, we are soon going to move their stuff into their sleeping quarters. "Well, since we didn't get to it yesterday, let's start moving our new smashers' stuff into their respected rooms. We women will help the women, Ike, you and the men shall help the other 2 move into their rooms. We'll call you if anything heavy needs be moved." I say, we all, with the exception of Ike, head to where the girls' temporary rooms were. We start packing things into boxes. After we are done, we take the light boxes and start transporting them into our dorm. We get Ike and the others to help with the heavy boxes. They are done and we are done.

 **Next Week (Zelda's POV):** Today is the day I will confess to Link. I am so nervous, but Samus and Ike turned out so maybe, just maybe. I try to locate him, and finally I find him. "Link, I am in love with you." I am greeted with a soft kiss from him, "I love you too." Sign-ups are officially open, me and Link go and sign up, we are then sent through a simulation to calculate our levels. I am in the level just below where Samus' is. Link is in the highest level in section D. If I train harder, I will be like Link, in the highest level but not in the same group as Samus. Ike and Samus, the undefeated champions in their respective tiers, already have their levels and sections assigned. We then decide to get some lunch. We find Ike and Samus and join them once we get our food. Link is shocked to see them as a couple. Ike must not have told anyone because of Link's expression. Valentines Day is coming up soon and I now have someone to enjoy it with. Samus does too. I feel like we are the luckiest 2 girls in the world, and it feels great.

 **The Tourney (Neutral):** The tourney was started by an short speech, then the starting lineup was announced. There were 8 groups, half boys half girls. The whole tourney took 2 weeks, excluding weekends, for the most part. The Winner of the Boys Group A was Ike; Group B Will; Group C Finn, Group D Robin. For the Girls: Group A Samus, Group B Alice, Group C Lucina, Group D Robin.

* * *

 **Don't count on the status to determine if this is the last chapter or not. Just wait.**


	7. TheFightToDeath

**I guess it wasn't the last chapter, will this one be? Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, or Adv. Time.**

* * *

 **Ike's POV:** "What is the worst that could happen to Ike?" Samus asks as we review what must be done to officially rid ourselves of the dangerous person who is threatening Smash Mansion. "The worst thing that could happen is that he will end up with a few broken bones, and may be unconscious for a few hours." Bill says. He summons me, Will, and Finn to follow him. Once we are out of earshot he says, "Were you serious, that is the worst that could happen." I said questionably. He shook his head and said,  
"If I had told her what really could happen, she would have forbid you to go, you could die. Don't tell her at all, you are the only one who can do this. For some reason, the Lich has teamed up with Ashera, how I don't know, but they are both working up some sort of plot and they are targeting you."  
"Are you saying that Ike could end up dead?" Will says.  
"There is a slight possibility that Ike could end up on a desolate world, the chances of getting him back as far as I can tell are impossible, however, I haven't tested it and I hope to never test it." Bill was always serious. So I know what my duty is. "Ike, before your departure possibly to never return, we need to give you the power of the swords of Will and Finn. They are all blessed, right?" We nodded, "The power of the other two blades should be enough. Ike, plan to leave in 2 weeks. I hope that is enough time for you to get collected." Bill finishes and heads back to his base of operations, an former science/computer lab around Smash Mansion. So I have 2 weeks to get my life in order so I can part in piece. I guess it's time to write out a will, hide it, and get my life in order.

 **Two weeks later:** "Ike, I know that you don't really like to use technology, but here, we don't know for sure what you are up against, I will have a team on operations, if you get into too tight of a situation, use this button, it will transport you back to this base." Bill explains, "This should relieve that chance of dying. Let us know what's happening." William and Finn use their sword's magic to grant me the necessary strength to defeat the enemy. I am ready to depart, I tell William to tell Samus if I don't make it, that I loved her. I then depart.  
"Ike to base, I'm within range of the guessed location, things look normal."  
"Copy that, keep us posted." I hear back. I keep progressing. I start to get a bad feeling about this mission. I shake them off and I proceed. "Everything's still okay." I radio. I come across a few thugs trying to force a girl away. I promptly beat them up and help the girl, her name is Naomi. I then continue my path. "Had a minor mishap with a few thugs...nothing serious" I update on the way. I find a young man trying to hit on a girl, I sigh and march through the town. They both look at me in awe, I don't know why and I don't care. I then find a place to eat and sleep for the night. I'm making progress. I wake up and leave the town, I am stopped by the couple I had saw earlier and they ask, "We have a message to a blue guy with spiky blue hair, and a two handed sword: 'You are in way over your head, but good luck.'" They then leave.  
"Got confronted by a couple and they gave me a weird message: 'You are in way over your head.'" I radio them. I continue on my trek. "Will, check on Bowser, and Ganondorf. I don't want any surprises from the likes of them." I then continue on my trek, "They are currently at the SM." Will says. A few hours pass by and I am really close, but I decide to stop and rest for the night. Another message was given to me in paper, it says, "You don't have a chance, turn back." I report the note to Base, then I turn in for the night. It's time to go face the dastards. I find the Litch and Ashera planning, I wait until the coast is clear then I head in. "It's much worse than we thought, I see swarms of others who are plotting with the duo. Standby." I radio. They notice me and ready their weapons, among them I see Bowser and Ganondorf, I send a quick transmission about who I see while I am fighting. I am about to hit the transport button but it doesn't work, I ask what is going on, "You should be back, wait..." That's all I hear and then the transmission was terminated and it hurt my ears. I keep on fighting, but I start to feel my body collapse from exhaustion. I start blacking out.

 **Meanwhile at the Base:** "You should be back, wait...Connors!" I look around for him, he is nowhere to be found. He had vanished. "I should have known, he is a part of this scheme. And I think Ganondork and Browser are missing." William says. "All we can do is wait and hope."

 **Back at enemy Territory:** "We should terminate him." I hear, as I start to regain consciousness, they obviously didn't think I'd wake up. I see Ragnell, and I Charge it up, even beyond what I normally do, and I release a great storm, consuming everything in flame, and I am finally able to come to terms with my supposed fate.


	8. Repercussions

**It wasn't the last chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, or Adv. Time.**

* * *

 **Samus' POV:** "What in the name of Sam Hill is going on, where is Ike? I thought the worst..."  
"If we told you the truth, you would have forbade him from going, which he would have gone anyway. The worst was that he could die, but with the safety device we had, we were certain that this wasn't the case. But blasted Connors just had to be missing." Bill says. I give a questioning look to William. He answers,  
"Glenn Connors, he was our guy that would have gotten Ike out of this tight spot, he was our 'Double Agent' and we had won victories, solidifying our trust in him. But he left without a trace, and we already know where he is or was. One of the civilians surrounding the area said there was huge fire and explosion. We are certain that Ike is dead. He knew about the risks and said that he loved you." Williams says and sighs. They both look frustrated because of their missing crew man, which had cost them a life, Ike. I am really sad, wondering why Ike had to go in alone. I finally found a letter that read: _If you are reading this then I am either missing or dead. You must feel confused as to why it had to be me alone. The biggest reason is because I was the perfect candidate, I had most of my life in order, I didn't have more to build on for a reputation. It involved Ashera, who originated from my home world of Tellius. My life was well spent, I did a lot of good. For some reason, they were targeting me, I don't know why, and I can't disclose the how. I know my fate, and I know what will happen. My dear Samus, You are probably feeling confused, mad, sad, and helpless. Don't let these feelings flow. I want you to be happy, do whatever it takes. Remember that true love never dies. If you remember me, I'll be there. -Ike_.  
I had no clue he was counting on this. I'll show this to Will and Bill later. Right now I need to go to the Flower Garden and sort things out. It's a place I always go if I ever feel down. I sneak there unnoticed and I try and sort out what happened and interpret what Ike wrote in the letter. I didn't think that Ike knew his fate. _Why did he do this, if he knew it was certain death? What did he expect me to do now, remember him? Move on? But I can't move on. I will never love anyone else like this again._ Zelda finds me in the Flower Garden and asks what's wrong. "Ike is most likely dead, he knew his fate and left me this letter to decipher and follow its meaning." She reads it, "It is strange that he knew he knew his was certain death." She stays and comforts me. Link comes by, and Zelda tells him to let Master Hand know about Ike's death. He leaves. Master Hand schedules a memorial service next week. On that day, there will be no brawls tourneys or anything, as the news will be broke to the rest of the smashers on that day. The few of us who know will be key speakers after Master Hand reveals Ike's death.  
I have been selected to go first, as I was his girlfriend, and I start thinking about what I am going to say. I write down my thoughts and I start crying. Zelda and Peach try to comfort me the best they can. Ike's death was the first death of a Smasher ever. He was really decorated too. Ganondorf and Bowser are still alive but they might get kicked out of the SM because they were part of the enemy and part of the death of Ike. I know Will, Finn, and Bill are hunting for Glenn. Master Hand heard and saw my grief and pain, so he cancelled all my brawls. I am grateful that he is giving me time. For what may be the first time in forever, I am contemplating suicide so I can be with Ike again. But I knew he wouldn't want me to do that so I decide against it.

 **Will's POV:** "Let's split up, one of us is bound to find that dastard." I say. We all split up and we have no luck, then I spot something and the three of us give chase. Sure enough, it was Connors. We cuff him and haul him to the prison wing of SM, awaiting sentence. They are trying to get a jury put together to decide his fate. Bill, I, and Finn will be called to testify. All three of us have also been selected to speak at Ike's memorial service. Samus showed us the letter, and we didn't know that Ike knew his fate. I am thinking of what to say. I write down some of our adventures and fighting side-by-side. I don't know about the others, but I feel I'm ready. Master Hand cancelled brawls for all three of us. It really helpful, we being his comrades and all.


	9. Ike's Memorial

**The memorial for Ike. THIS is the last chapter of this romantic then tragic story. Don't worry there will be a sequel to this story. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Adv. Time.**

* * *

 **Samus' POV:** Everyone is gathered together; those who are speaking are up on the stage. "It's time to break the news. The threat is gone, but it came with a cost. Ike died while trying to annihilate the biggest threat ever here at the Smash Mansion." After Master Hand made this shocking revelation, the curtains lift and show a couple of portraits then some pictures in a brawl. The crowd is silenced by shock and sadness. "Now, We will hear from three smashers: Samus, William, and Finn, then Bill, and then anyone who wishes to say a memory will be welcome to." He moves and I start walking to the pulpit. I finally reach it and say, "The last time I stood at this pulpit was because of a happy event. This time it is because of a heart-breaking event. Some of you may be wondering why we were selected to speak. I was his girlfriend; Will, Finn, and Bill were his comrades in this mission. Ike Greil was born to Greil and Elena, both of which are dead. He was born in Gallia, and was raised in Crimea. He was a mercenary and eventually the leader of the Greil Mercenaries, then General of Crimea's Armies. And a renowned hero in all of Tellius. He was considered by his enemies a worthy opponent, by his friends as a fierce protector and huge help, by his girlfriend he was everything I wanted and everything I needed in a guy. Now he's gone. He was a great man, and now he has left a huge hole in many lives, especially mine. Someone once said 'I fight for my friends', Ike did fight for his friends, and it cost him his life. I really miss him." I finally step down from the pulpit and let Will take the stage.

 **Will's POV:** "Ike was a great comrade and a great friend. He was more of a brother to me than a friend. He knew the risks and understood his mission. I can't really top what Samus said, but I can confirm that Ike will be missed. No one could have been prepared for this." I then step down and Finn says a few words of memories and Ike being there for him but he couldn't be there for him when his death occurred. Then Bill steps up to the pulpit and says, "Because of one man who abandoned his post, Ike was killed, it was an explosion that Ike most likely caused in order to destroy the enemy. We are still waiting for the case to determine Connors fate. Ike was a great man who made a great sacrifice." Bill then steps down. Almost everyone comes up to say a few words, some directed to Ike, others reminiscing on memories. We then do a walk that we made tradition for deaths of brawlers. We circle around the building. Master Hand has cancelled all brawls for a couple of weeks. Ike's death was not a light one for anyone. _One question still lingers, what about that small chance that Ike would be alive?_

* * *

 **That was a tragedy, I will have a sequel out hopefully soon, keep your eye on it.**


End file.
